Pasadena O'Possum
Pasadena O'Possum is an expert, champion winning racer and a good friend of Ebenezer Von Clutch. She is a mutated possum, but it's unknown how she came to be. She makes her only appearances in Crash Tag Team Racing and Crash Racing ''as a playable character. Crash Tag Team Racing Pasadena is first seen with Ebenezer Von Clutch and Willie Wumpa Cheeks discussing where to find more racers. A little while later, she introduces herself to the bandicoots and Team Cortex, stating she's racing for Von Clutch and promises to beat Cortex. Over the course of the game, she has Crash find a crystal, a starter and coins in order to buy her cars and get them running. She also uses this time to openly flirt with him. Despite her feelings for him, she briefly believed, along with everyone else that Crash stole the park gems only for Willie to admit it. After Crash stopped Willie from escaping, Pasadena along with Coco and Crunch confronted Willie, only to witness his destruction to Cortex and celebrated after Crash and Crunch sent Team Cortex flying. Pasadena was devastated when Von Clutch died but instantly cheered up when Crash shot his black power gem into Von Clutch's open chest and brought him back to life. After Crash accidentally knocked out Von Clutch and left, Pasadena is left shocked along with Coco and Crunch. Characteristics Personality Pasadena is a southern/western girl, right down to her habits and speech. She proves fiercely loyal to her employer Von Clutch, vowing to win the gems and theme park for him and setting a rivalry towards the other competitors who risk taking it for themselves, particularly Cortex and his minions. She proves good on her word on the race track, where she is a passionate and aggressive racer. Despite her competitive streak however, her attitude quickly softens upon speaking to Crash for the first time. It's shown she has a crush on him, openly stating he's 'cute' and flirts with him. Whenever she asks for favors, he does them willingly but when she states she wants to kiss him or makes a similar suggestion, Crash would either look like he'll vomit or get frightened right in front of her meaning he's a little uncomfortable with Pasadena's feelings towards him. However, Crash himself has shown interest in her as he acted like a dog as a sign of him considering her attractive. Pasadena is resourceful and an expert racer, yet she is shown to be somewhat uneducated however. She has a rather rowdy and goofy demeanor, though proves slightly more lucid than Crash, who dumbfounds even her at times. Pasadena is also a good friend of Coco and Crunch. She also seems to have a strong relationship with Von Clutch, hinting a father/daughter bond. Physical Pasadena has a somewhat feminine frame with light tan skin and very pale muzzle. Her snout it somewhat pointed, resembling a mouse or rat and her nose is pink. Her eyes are green in color while her eyelids appear pinkish. Her hair is blond in color and worn in tightly pulled back pigtails that stick out of her pink helmet, which has a dark pair of goggles on them. Her tail is reminiscent of a rat's tail. Pasadena wears a sky blue jacket with dark blue markings and noticeable shoulder pads. Around her neck, she wears a pink scarf/cloth, while her pants match her top. She also has dark gloves and boots, with lighter blue at the toes. Abilities One of Pasadena's distinctive characteristics is her long tail, which she uses as either a third hand or a small helicopter blade, enabling her to hover. It is also said she is an expert champion when it comes to racing, most likely meaning she also has excellent driving skills and talents. Gallery pasadena.png|Pasadena O'Possum. pasadena 3.png|Pasadena driving her default vehicle. pasadena 2.jpg|Pasadena driving her second unlockable car. wumpa-cheeks_von-clutch_pasedena_cutscene.jpg|Pasadena with Willie and Von Clutch. PasadenaSad.png|Pasadena is sad about Von Clutch's "death". TTR23 640.jpg|Her reaction to Willie's destruction. mps3gupeur1rotrlko1_500.png|With Coco and Crunch after Crash leaves. Crash Tag Team Racing Pasadena O'Possum.png|Pasadena in ''Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Embiginator Pasadena O'Possum.png|Pasadena in her "Embiginator" attire from CTTR. PasadenaCTTR.png|Pasadena as seen in Tag Team Racing. Embiginator.png|Pasadena in her "Embiginator" attire from CTTR. EmbiginatorCTTR.png|Pasadena in her "Embiginator" outfit as seen in Tag Team Racing. PasadenaIcon-CTTR.png|Pasadena's icon from CTTR. CTTR DS Pasadena.jpg|Concept art for DS model. Trivia *Pasadena likes running down drones, referring to them as hogs after she runs them over, and at the start of the race, may say "This will be a hog-killing good time!" *She is not very intelligent, as, in one of her speaking lines, she says "2 + 2 = Uh... Cornbread?". *Pasadena breaks the 4th wall by saying that the game sucks. *Pasadena's clashed weapon is the Spinning Tornado Lightning. Coincidentally, Coco's weapon also controls lightning. *Despite flirting with Crash and being seen next to Crunch throughout the game, Pasadena seems to be fond of Coco the most. They share the same type of weapon, they agreed on the Wumpa Whip Trails, Pasadena found it nice when Coco returned the deed of the park, and they smiled at each other after Crash destroys Cortex's airship. There is also a strong possibility that Coco knows about Pasadena's crush on her brother. *Pasadena is one of the four females to ever be playable in the racing games and one of the five playable female characters overall: the others being Coco, Nina, Tawna and Yaya. *Pasadena, like Crash, doesn't understand Willie's riddles despite working with him. This is proven when they both shrug after Willy proves he stole the gems. *Her name comes from the city in Texas, and also a city in California. *Pasadena is the second character shown to be romantically interested in Crash. The first character was Crash's old girlfriend, Tawna. Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Characters